


Пять стадий

by pino_cchio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Питер думает, что мир Тони Старку должен.Питер думает, что мир Тони Старку не успел отплатить.Питер думает, что Тони бы, безусловно, ещё пожил.Питер забывает, что он в этом мире остался не один.





	1. Отрицание

**Author's Note:**

> «Вдали от дома» — прекрасный фильм. Его надо было показывать сразу после «Финала».
> 
> Посвящается Тони Старку. Как всегда.

Питер врезается в кого-то плечом и только тогда понимает, что _бежит_.

Он бежит с похорон, словно кто-то жжёт ему зад калёным железом.

Убегает от чужих голосов и взглядов, и не хочет, но слышит, как Мэй спешно просит прощения у Пеппер, как кто-то окликает его по имени, как негромко шепчутся у озера Клинт и Ванда. Он не смотрит, но видит: Стрэндж оборачивается ему во след, Морган жмётся под боком у Хэппи, незнакомый ему белобрысый парень неловко обнимает Пеппер, и та треплет его по волосам.

Седой хрен в костюме за два косаря морщится от солнца, пара-тройка вакандских убийц озирается по сторонам, несколько безликих агентов с рукой на пистолетах стерегут не то Фьюри, не то всю их рыдающую шайку, и вокруг много, чертовски много незнакомых людей.

Капитан спрашивает, куда он, и Питер мотает головой — по озеру уплывает венок со старым реактором в центре, в доме тоскливо жужжит Дубина, Пятница желает ему счастливого пути, две писклявых румбы спешно подбирают за ним комки грязи: накануне прошёл дождь и почва у озера влажная — хлюпает под ногами, липнет к начищенным ботинкам, пачкает слишком длинные брючины. Питер спускается с крыльца, разом перепрыгивая все пять ступенек, мчится вперёд, видя и не видя перед собой ряд кое-как припаркованных машин, огибает широченную лужу, слышит смачный «плюх!», значит, промазал, и останавливается.

Резко, без сил, словно вот эти несколько десятков метров — проклятый марафон. Дышит через раз и вдруг с отвращением сдирает с плеч осточертевший чёрный пиджак.

Где Мэй вообще его взяла? Откуда у людей столько чёрной одежды? Тони был бы в восторге от чёрных одежд и траурных слёз? Он этого хотел? Почему все думают, что он так и хотел? Почему все всегда думают, что за мирное небо над головой надо платить? Почему платит тот, кто всю жизнь только и делал, что платил по счетам? Почему…

— Питер.

Мэй кладёт ему руку на плечо и сжимает, почти до боли, хотя _боги!_ Он едва ли морщится, когда ему ломают кости. Жмурится, будто от яркого солнечного света, и смотрит на биометрический сканнер на деревянной калитке.

Самый настоящий, не муляж. Деревянный забор, деревянная калитка, гравий вместо асфальта и светящийся синим сканнер. Питер прикладывает к нему ладонь, видит на панели своё имя, и ему вдруг становится так смешно и так безудержно горько, что он смеётся и плачет. Как никогда не смеялся. И как никогда не плакал.

— Питер, милый.

От Мэй пахнет ландышами и совсем немного — подгоревшими тостами. Он не помнит, чтобы они завтракали тостами, он вообще не помнит, чтобы они завтракали, чтобы он надевал этот ужасный пиджак, чтобы они садились в машину и ехали сюда. Он не помнит ни это утро, ни вчерашний вечер, как не помнит и прошедшие пять лет.

Его _не было_ эти пять лет, а Тони был: у Пеппер на пальце кольцо, их дочери четыре, у неё его глаза, а в деревянном доме на берегу озера жужжат роботы-пылесосы. Калитку охраняет Пятница, а в гараже помимо баснословно дорогих машин ещё более дорогие костюмы.

Это по-настоящему.

Три дня назад Питер сбежал с экскурсии. Три назад они были на Титане. Три дня назад он умер и снова ожил, и три дня назад…

Тони был жив.

А теперь он как будто бы умер.

— Почему… — голос предательски дрожит, и он радуется, радуется, что здесь и сейчас его не слышит никто, кроме Мэй. — Почему они все живы, а он мёртв?

Глаза у Мэй делаются совсем страшные, как будто бы он спросил то, чего не должен был.

Как будто бы все вокруг знают что-то, чего он не знает. Словно ответ очевиден, и только Питер, как дурак, действительно не понимает: неужели не было никого кроме? Мало ли вокруг телят на убой? Разве таким, как Тони, умирать?

Последнее он, очевидно, спрашивает вслух.

Мэй хмурится, и место испуга в её глазах занимает вязкая, склизкая жалость.

— О, дорогой. А что бы он тебе на это ответил?

Питеру хочется сказать, что проблема как раз в том, что он не может ответить.

Что он теперь никогда не узнает.

Что он вообще много чего не узнает — теперь.

Но Питер молчит. Сканнер моргает зелёным: Питеру Паркеру в дом можно.

Вот только Питера Паркера в доме больше никто не ждёт.

Наверное, это становится последней каплей: дорогу до Нью-Йорка он тоже потом не помнит. Он закрывает глаза и ему снится сон: автобус, Кони-Айленд и билеты в оба конца.


	2. Гнев

По Центральному парку бегают трёхголовые псы с крокодильими хвостами и непропорционально огромными раздвоенными языками. Напоминают малобюджетных монстров с BBC, и на первый взгляд кажутся вегетарианцами: вопящие нью-йоркцы их интересуют мало, тявкающие питомцы и грязные голуби тоже, а вот листья и кора деревьев расходятся на «ура». Не то чтобы это всерьёз беспокоило кого-нибудь, кроме зелёных, но чудаковатых щенков слишком много, и они продолжают лезть через межмировые щели, тявкают и удовлетворённо поскуливают, жуя очередную липу.

Это даже мило, если посмотреть на творящееся под определённым углом, но привязывая очередную псину к очередной изгороди, Питер не выдерживает и впервые за месяц всё-таки стучит пальцем по коммуникатору.

— Их только я вижу?

Несколько очень долгих секунд, во время которых Питер успевает увернуться от одного любвеобильного пса и почесать за ухом второго, с того конца провода не доносится ни звука. Молчит даже Пятница, и это не странно: она в последнее время откликается не сразу и не слишком охотно, но обыкновенно на проводе без конца висят то Сэм, то Скотт. Помощь не предлагают, настойчиво зовут в гости, и в действительности скорее раздражают, чем радуют, но как бы там ни было — они бы ответили.

Сейчас Питер насчитывает пятерых новеньких, прежде чем коммуникатор трещит и голосом Сэма бормочет:

— Прости, пацан, заварушка в Мексике. Сам справишься?

Питеру хочется сказать, что несколько сотен мутировавших собак вне его компетенции, а новый Капитан Америка вроде как должен был не покидать пост. Питеру хочется сказать, что зарвавшийся наркобарон — слишком мелко для Мстителей. Питер хочет сказать, что у него два реферата по истории, три лабораторных по физике и один несданный проект по литературе. Он хочет сказать, что это они названивали ему по три раза на неделе, но вместо этого он рявкает, что справится, и отключается. Вытаскивает наушник и прежде, чем опомнится, давит его подошвой сапога в землю.

Рыже-зелёный щенок с покусанным ухом с любопытством принюхивается с растоптанному гаджету и, фыркнув, весело прыгает прочь.

Причудливые твари скачут вокруг, словно там, откуда они родом, зелени отродясь не видели: те, что покрупнее, пытаются повалить столетний дуб, а самые мелкие жрут кувшинки из пруда. Репортёры называют это щенячьим апокалипсисом, а Питер устало присаживается на скамейку, радуясь кондиционеру в костюме, и уныло смотрит на творящийся бедлам.

— Мистер Паркер.

Стрэндж шагает из портала так, будто спускается по трапу частного самолёта. Оглядывается вокруг и морщится, когда жутковатые псовые с радостным тявканьем поворачиваются к нему.

Поворачиваются, и Питер тут же понимает, кого стоит благодарить за бездарно потраченный день.

— И какого ж чёрта вы так долго, — цедит он.

Сбрасывает броню с одной ладони и с удовольствием чешет другую.

Стрэндж выгибает бровь, прежде чем открыть широченный портал перед зверушками, и Питера неприятно колет острое, как кинжал, узнавание.

— Ох, как раз готовил для тебя утренний отчёт, — язвительно декламирует он и легонько бьёт по плащу, когда тот пытается погладить мимо проходящую псину.

Те скачут обратно в свой мир с набитыми травой и листьями ртами и выглядят ровно настолько безумно, насколько и вся жизнь Питера в последний месяц.

После первой сотни Паркеру надоедает смотреть за скулящим парадом, и он как раз прицеливается к близ стоящему фонарю, как его окликает Стрэндж.

— Подбросить?

«Обойдусь», — так и рвётся с языка.

«Нам не по пути», — приходит в голову следом.

— Нет, — отвечает он вслух, но почему-то кивает.

Тут же краснеет, завидев искорки веселья в серых глазах, и стыдливо отворачивается.

Вдвоём они дожидаются, пока последний самый непоседливый щенок запрыгнет в портал, Стрэндж закрывает межмировой проход и сразу открывает другой, поменьше. Любезно пропускает Питера вперёд, и тот ожидает оказаться у себя дома, в Квинсе, но видит перед собой здоровое кожаное кресло и книжный шкаф. Оглядывается вокруг, маска стекает с лица и…

— Санктум Санкторум, — поясняет Стрэндж и снимает перчатки. — Мой дом.

— Ясно, — выдыхает Питер. — А можно меня в _мой_ дом?

— Разумеется, только сначала… — Он щёлкает пальцами в воздухе и выуживает из ниоткуда пластиковую карточку.

Идентификационную карточку.

— Сэм Уилсон несколько раз пытался передать тебе лично в руки, но, говорят, с тобой в последнее время крайне трудно связаться.

С карточки на него смотрит он сам с туповатой ухмылкой на лице. Возле мерцает знакомая буква «М», и Питер почти отшатывается: прячет руки за спину и мотает головой.

— Она мне не нужна.

— Да? — удивляется Стрэндж. — Помнится, когда Тони…

— Так он теперь «Тони»?

Питер и сам не знает, отчего говорит то, что говорит, но Стрэндж словно снимает какой-то мысленный запрет — грудь распирает от страшной, первобытной злости, и Питер убирает ногу с тормоза. Подаётся вперёд и не замечает, как металл на груди идёт рябью, как яростно стальные пластинки меняют цвет с ало-золотого на ало-чёрный, как жужжат на ладонях репульсоры.

В новостях Тони все называли Тони Старком и Железным Человеком. Не было больше никакого «Торговца смертью». Все, кто поливал его грязью и обвинял во всех смертных грехах, теперь воспевали ему хвалебные оды и рисовали памятные открытки. Те, что пять лет назад протестовали возле офиса «Старк Индастриз», открывали фонды имени Тони Старка, старкфоны разлетались с прилавков как горячие пирожки, каждый уважающий себя бариста рисовал на молочной пенке знаменитую эспаньолку.

Пёстрый мерч заканчивался в магазинах комиксов быстрее, чем счастливые продавцы успевали его выкладывать, день летел за днём, Мэй забывала переворачивать календарные листы, и Питер не злился, нет. Ему вовсе не было дела до узколобых идиотов на экранах телевизоров. Он не отвечал на вопросы журналистов. Он отклонил ровно семнадцать предложений присоединиться к митингу, двенадцать — выступить на каком-то телешоу. Мэй организовала группу поддержки для тех, кто вернулся после щелчка в пустые дома — он не ходил и туда.

Он просто… Он просто пытался жить дальше. Не радоваться чужой смерти, как радовались все вокруг, а радоваться жизни — своей.

Он… Питер не злился.

Питер был в _ярости_.

И если Стрэндж сейчас…

— Четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать четыре, — сухо говорит Стрэндж, и Питер прикусывает язык.

— Что?

— Ровно столько раз я спасал его вместо всех остальных.

Питер яростно мотает головой и отворачивается.

— Вы не могли принимать решения за…

— Да, так я ему и сказал, — неожиданно легко, с какой-то блёклой, вымученной улыбкой отзывается Стрэндж. — Знаешь, что он мне ответил?

Тёмный, удушливый гнев отпускает его не сразу. Откатывается назад, словно волны с песка, и Питер думает о том, что он, вероятно, слишком многое на себя берёт. Нет у него ответов на все вопросы, а ему совершенно точно досталось не больше всех. Он думает о Пеппер, малышке Морган, о полковнике Роудсе. О тех четырнадцати с половиной миллионах мирах, где Стрэндж раз за разом отыгрывал один и тот же сценарий, говорил, кричал и однажды наверняка умолял. Питер думает об этом, и он не знает, что мистер Старк любил есть на завтрак, на самом деле не знает даже, какой у него был любимый фильм или кто был для него кумиром, но в этот самый момент ответ на заданный доктором вопрос кажется совершенно очевидным.

— «Я могу», — почти шепчет он.

— Да, — кивает Стрэндж. — Именно так он мне и сказал.

На мгновение доктор кажется Питеру седым дряхлым стариком — так он, наверное, выглядел бы, отразись прожитые в действительности им годы на лице.

Протянутая ему карточка дрожит.

Так дрожат длинные испещрённые шрамами пальцы.


End file.
